Limoversary
by BlairAndChuckGG
Summary: This fic is for the limoversary, hope you're celebrating it. November 7th!


This is going to be a really really short one shot for the limoversary, November 7th. Hope it's not too bad. :)

* * *

Blair woke up to find herself on a plush mattress with someones hands cuddling her naked body. Looking around, she realized it was nowhere other than Chuck Bass' suite. In a panic, she tried to get up but fell back down each time because of the strong hold on her. Then it came to her, the events of last night. Dancing in Victrola then fucking the legendary Chuck Bass. She knew she should, but she didn't regret it in the slightest. For how they ended in his suite, well that was a mystery. All she knew is that she would happily do it again. No no no. That's couldn't be correct, and Chuck Bass doesn't fuck a girl twice. She would probably need to sort her thoughts out with Serena.

At that point Chuck woke up an slid his hand out before standing up. Blair looked over his body. "See something you like, Waldorf?" Blair blushed but shook her head. He walked into his walk in closet and dressed for the day. Blair put on her clothing from last night and attempted to run out.

"Where are you going Waldorf?"

"Out. Anywhere but here." she said stuttering.

"Do you want me to bring around the limo for you?"

"No, I'm fine. Goodbye Bass."

"You don't even care about the events of last night?"

"I'm surprised you do, you're known to kick girls out as soon as possible, not try to keep them." It was then Chuck's time to blush before putting on his default mask, trying to hide his pain and blush.

"Fine. Be gone Waldorf. I'll see you at school." He turned away while Blair ran out, tears threatening to spill.

* * *

"B? What are you doing here? In last nights clothes...?" Serena said greeting the brunette.

"Long story. I need your help."

"Sure! I was going to find you anyways. Have a macaroon."

"No thank you."

"Blair Waldorf declining a macaroon?! That's a first! This must be important. Spill!"

"Okay so I broke up with Nate last night-"

"WHAT? The two days before your birthday?!"

"Let me continue. So after breaking up, I went to Victrola and stripped in front of Chuck and then in the limo I don't know why but I initiated the kiss and he asked me if I was sure and then things continued from there. It happened three times. Three whole fucking times, S!"

"Woah...that's a lot to take in. Just ignore it and pretend it never happened, I'm sure Chuck will then get back together with Nate, what's so hard about that?"

"I can't! I don't regret it, I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I could. And the fact that he asked me if I was sure shows that he cared! And this morning he tried to keep me, being nice but then I think I insulted him so he just became the real Chuck Bass again. But it was, I don't even know what to say."

"You liked it. No one enjoys their first time. ESPECIALLY with such a player, like Chuck Bass. But I see your point. What do you feel about Nate then?"

"Relief. I feel relieved. It was boring and pointless, I'm not going back to him this time."

"Then what's stopping you from talking to Chuck and figuring out where you guys stand?"

"Because what if he rejects me! Or there's another whore in his bed already! What would I do then?"

"That's the only bad thing, B. You risk your pride for happiness. It's worth a try, I'll come with you, B."

"No way, S!"

"B, do it or I'll tell Gossip Girl."

"Don't you threaten me, Serena Celia Van Der Woodsen!"

"Then do it, Blair Cornelia Waldorf."

"Fine" she grunted before heading out with a smiling blonde.

* * *

Chuck looked through the peephole to see the brunette who had ran out on him this morning. He ignored her until she rang the doorbell continuously. Sighing, he opened the door.

"What do you want, Waldorf?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"Apology accepted. Goodbye."

She stuck her foot in the door making Chuck keep the door open.

"Look, I wanted to know where we stand. Because I'm not getting back with Nate. And I enjoyed last night. I-I-I'd like to start something here. I know that I feel something, more than I did with Nate. But a relationship takes two."

"Well, I suppose we can work with that, what are you proposing?" he said, his traditional smirk appearing on his face.

"I want to be your girlfriend." she stated plainly.

"Well then girlfriend, I can think of some thing that we can do for the rest of the day. That is, if you're available for the rest of the day..."

"Well, I am, boyfriend." Blair said seductively.

Chuck kissed her passionately. Blair responded quickly and deepened the kiss. They started moving to the bed before Blair pushed Chuck down and Blair straddled him as he sat up. That night, Blair had her second time, even more enjoyable than the first.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that but I think Blair might have been a bit out of character. Please review! It means the world to me.


End file.
